The Mystery Of The Wings
by Lootmagoot
Summary: After 2nd season.Max and The flock get inrolled in Anbus house,The Subna team have to solve again another mystery,Max and Nina get kidnapped and replace by clones,a REALLY big dimoned.Other Supernatrul people will show up!Update Thursday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N There isn't a lot of House of Anbus storys so I took the matter in my own hands.I made a House of Anbus crossover!with *drum roll* MAXIMUM RIDE!*croud goes crazy* Now on with the first chapter!**

**Nina POV**

"All right,listen up we have 6 new house members from Amercia so show them that Anbus house is the best boarding school in briten."said Victer."Why 6?and from Amercia?Wow we allready have 2 Amercians."said Perttrica."It dosen't matter really Pettrica."I said.'_It do matter.' _"You said what Perttica?" I asked."What do you mean?I didn't say anything."She said."Well I think that it'll be exciting to have 6 new House Mates!" said Amber."That's the spirt Amber, it's 3 boys and 3 girls." said Victor."Good I can right a interviw about them."said Joy."I'm going to make a Germin Chocolate cake." said Trudy."Good, they will arivve 6:00. Now everyone clean I have to finish making bed araments, so clean your rooms! move,move,move."And with that we all went to clean our rooms.

"Well,I think it's going to be fun with 6 new house mates."said Amber the 100th time."Amber."I said Laughing."You allready said that."I said."Nina,Amber come on we need to get down 's 5:53 they should be here any minitue." Said Mara in our doorway.

**Max POV**

"Come,On we need to make a stop why not this boarding school."I said. Me and Fang were fighting about going to Anbus house."No Max,what happens if Flyboys and Earsers come crashing in the school? how do we know it's _safe? _You rember what happen last time we _tried _ to go to a school?"he said."Yes,I do voice said to go to briten then a letter said we were acepted to Anbus, the food is free."I said."Max-"He started, sounding annoyed."No,Fang listen to me, who is the leader?What I say goes... so...you can leave if you want."I said with my best death glare."Fine."he said"but when this _all_ blows up in your face I will be there to say 'I told you so.'"Fang said.I sighed."Fine,come on guys I think this is it."

I hope this dosen't blow up in my face.

but it kinda did.

**Nina POV**

At 6:00 there was a knock on the door.A girl with dirty blonde hair,chocolate brown eyes walked in the room already in her school uniform followed by a cute boy with black hair and black eyes with a blank face, also in his uniform. a little girl in a white dress with white dress came in looking like a little came in. Came in a boy who could be the little girl's after the little boy was a black girl **(A/N come on,just say it. Patterson said it.I won't get mad.) **with curly/wavy hair. Last,there was a boy with strawberry-blonde hair and cloudly blue eyes. Cloudly blue eyes? '_He's blind' _ '_what?' 'he's blind' _ ummmm."Hello,Please,please intedose your selfs."said Trudy. The dirty blond girl looked like she rather not but she did any way."I'm Maximum Ride Max for is Ariel,and this is Jeff and F-nick and Tiffeny Crystal."Max said."Fnick?"asked Jerone."No,I ment to say Nick."repied Max.

After we ate dinner,Jasper came in telling us the bed araments."Ok,Max is it?alright Max you will be sharing a room with Amber and Crystal and Ariel you can share a room with you can share a room with-." Jasper coulden't say anymore because Max cut him off."Sorry to interupt but if you haven't notice Jeffs blind so Nick would need to share a room with him."said Max she wasn't asking,she was _telling _him to."What do you mean Jeff dosen't _act_ like hes blind."said Jerone, something happened I never seen gave Jerone the most scarist death glare I ever even shut him up !Jeff and Jason backed away slowly." ,Nick Jeff share a room then Jerone and Alfie will have to share a room with. I guess little Jason will have to share a room with his big sister."said Victor."OK,time to go to bed It's all most 10 O clock in 5 mins I want to hear a Pen jrop."Shouted Victor.

**Max POV**

**"**So Nina where's this room of ours." I asked Nina I just got out the shower."Here."she was putting on a green mask**(I'm 10 how should I know what that is?) **.She turned around and gasp and turn her head shielding her eyes."You look hetis where's the make up and high hills?"Amber cried drmaticly."Um,I'm going to bed."I looked at me shaking her head getting up."You need a make over tomarow before we start school."she said."Fine."I said to sleepy to agrue.

_*Time skip to midnight*_

I was asleep when rough hands grabbed me and tie my hands behind my back. I began to scream when some one ducked tape my mouth shut and pulled me in a upright posinson.I saw someone grab Nina and do the same someone climbed through the window.

It was Max that wasn't the worst thing.

There was a Nina 2.

**A/N cliff hanger. since It's June I say 1 reviw is needed for ch.2**

**BYE- LootMagoot R&R! It's my b-day I made this chapter in april sooo.**


	2. I have been kidnapped,and been replaced

**A/N Wada ya say? ch.2 in the house!**

**Max POV**

Me and Nina were taken in a black van I knew too well-

"Jeb!"I said once he had taken the duct tape off me and Nina's mouth."Max,who is this man?" she asked.I rolled my eyes."Jeb."She still looked puzzeled."So Jeb,stole any children for exeremnts?"I asked."Listen Max,I'm going to test to see if Nina can live long with turtle DNA." "Your crazy." I clamed."It wasn't my idea,it was The Director's.I have to go to the front now."Once he was gone I started to talk fast."Quick,quick come here untie me then I'll untie you before we end up at The School." "I'll love to go back to the school."said Nina."No,Idot. _The _School not the school now come .Someones coming."I was coming.I could hear someone-or some_thing_-talking."Just trow it in there." it said."Hey,watch it buddy.I'm ready to bite some ankels."a voice said that sounded alot like-"Total!we left you at mom's house what happend?" I asked him."Are you talking to a dog." said Nina said looking at _me_ crazy.I think am pretty crazy."Maxima,Maxine,Maximum!I missed you!"He said."Did that dog just talk?" said Nina."What do you think?"I said,annoyed."Total bite our ropes off."

**While all of that was happening, at Anbus house:**

**Max ll POV**

Me and Nina ll laid in the beds and were woke up by a sqelling girl"Oh my gosh,oh my gosh it's the first day of school. Max.I need to do you up".I sat in the chair."Just so you don't get away...".She tied my arms and legs started spashing make up on me.I see now why she would tie up the real Max. "Ok,look at you now **(A/N look at me now Oh I'm getting paappeeer!) **you look fabaslus!" Then we went down in our boy who always wore black looked...weird in a white dress 's name is Fang,right?_'His name is Nick don't blow your cover like last time!' _said my voice. I can't blow my cover like last and Nina ll have to lurl everyone to The School.

On Rufus's orders

**Angel R.N.K.A(Right now known as)Ariel POV**

Hmmm.I only got little sights in Max's mind **(A/N She has bad 's only 7 and she went to school for a month) **_'On Rufus's orders' _ who's Rufus? This can't be good."Who's Rufus?" I asked at the breakfast looked at each other that clearly said _'How are we going to make a lie up now?' _"Um,he's my uncle." said Jerone,in he's was his head Rufus was a mad man who died."Your lieing." I said.I know it sounded sickly sweet. I gave him a sickly,creepy,sweet smile."I'm not, little girl." My smile fadded.I said a commond."Tell me Jerone."he started to look counfused."Ariel!"Fang said.I turned to him."Yes?" I said."Knock it off." "Fine!all I wanted to know who's Rufus!FWI your past has come up to IS a ,and by the way what is what is Rufus's orders?" Max looked worried."What are talking about?" She sounded a little calm for Max."Nick,thats not Max."I said,started to get worried."What are you talking about,Ariel?" Oh,No! "Someones going to lock us in!"I yelled."Ok,calm down."said Mara."She's right." said Victor."No one listens to little girl."Then there was a 'Click!'.Max and Nina stode up with stun guns. "Hello!".Crap!

**A/N I'm all jumpy! um Is this ch.2? 3 reviws for chapter 3!**


	3. Supernatel peoples?

**A/N I just ate some Germin Chocolate cake my dad made last night for my b-day.**

**Max POV**

"You cannot leave it is inpossabul."said a it kicked me in the stomic with a _oof! _Thank God it leavet."Total can you send a message for me?" "Yeah,what is it?" "'Help, there taking me and Nina to the 't kill Max ll or Nina to make them be on our .Tell them now!"Total they opened the door to check on us, Total ran out in to the something wonderful happend.

Total pulled out 5 feet wings.

Then he flew.

**Fang POV**

Max and Nina pulled out stun guns and said "Hello!" at the same said "I'm me?"Angel kept saying 'oh no,oh,no'."What is it,Angel?" she looked at me and said something that sounded bad."The Volturi,Voldemort,Itex,and Rufus are teaming to rule the Max ll and Nina ll are trying to lurl us to the school!

**A/N why not add them to the mix?All the supernaturl people alboard to crazy sequl to this one will be **_**The War**_**.4 for 4th chapter.R&R?**


	4. Messge from Total

**A/N Just came back from Perkins and planed my 's the day after my B-day!Hmm I'm thinking 24 to 35 chapters to end this now with the chapter!**

**No one's POV**

Total was flying as fast as he could to Anbus house and got lost 5 ,there wasn't a giant sign that said 'this way Anbus house.'He was getting tired and was so hard to fly long without ...just maybe he could take a 5 min 's it.A little snuggled in a he was knocked out.

"First off,what do you mean Nina and Max ll?you mean a twin?"asked didn't have a clue what was going was getting pretty crept out from was it Angel?"No,they must be Max and Nina would never betray us." said Angel."Clones?Even I know there is no such thing as clones." said Alfie."But then everything is possabul,rember?"said was pretty and The Flock have been through supernaturl being watched by a goust or getting hunted by half wolf, half humens."The little mindreader is right" said Nina ll."We are are better than the little winged mutan or so called 'chosen one'." Everyone were there was a noise...like a barking dog..."How in the world do you stop?!Angeeeeeeeel!Then Total busted trew the window,sending glass everywhere."Total!" Angel shouted."Wow,I can see!" said Iggy."Really?"said Alfie."No,tell me what happened." "I flew trew a window." said Total."What do you mean flew,Total?" Iggy asked."Never mind that,I have a message from Nina and going to take here to The School!They need help and...try to get Max ll and Nina ll on our side." "Oh no,Nina wouldn't last a day there!" said Gazzy."What are you talking about?" said Mara."Now isn't the time. we need to go to Caiforna." said Fang."How?" asked Mara."There something you should know about us." said The flock pulled out there wings.

**A/N I feel like I'm going to said not to breath the air out of the I sounded like a chimpmonk so...*Yawns* I should go to bed its *Checks clock at end of computer screen* 10:37.**


	5. PLAN

**A/N You wanted it,so you got it!Chapter...er...5?I don't care and I don't know,let's start when we left off with that cliffhanger!**

"Well,that's just a lovley surpise."Said Amber." 's go is waiting for us."Max ll said to Nina ll."Fine,Maya."Nina ll replied to Max both left."So,let's go!"Gazzy rolled her eyes at her little aren't that simple."Two people have to stay here and cause a distraicion."Fang stated.**(A/N of many ) **"Me!Please.I'm scared of heights."Amber whimpered."Not with that and-"Angel paused and lowered her voice."Whoever are gonna me and Mara should stay here."Angel frowned."Can somebody _please _explain the 'Chosen One' thing?"She asked."Also the wings...?"Eddie trailed off."No time for that!Whe have to go to class!"Angel when she said that Loni-Nina ll- came in."Fine go on to that ,we are watching you."She she walked out."Creppy lady."Gazzy claimed.

"Heard that!"Loni yelled going out the door." go to we leave at ."Angel explained."How are we going to leave with those creppy clones,and Rufes breathing down our necks?"Said Fabin."Well,I can just make them."Angel repiled,that sickly sweet smile crossing her face again.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't smile like 's creepy." said the Gasman.

"Oops."

"ANY WAY,your saying it's like the easist thing in the world."Fabin realising were this is going."Well,it is."Said Angel.**(A/N why is everybody keep saying well?I can't think of anything else to say!)**Then Angel walked out the followed Victor's she got to the evil place,Victor was not was Rufes!

**A/N DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN.I can't tell you where they are,but I can tell you this-it was a where they are and I will give you a surpise gift!**

**A/N from this day.**

**This chapter I written it on paper,months I knew how to make stories on yeah,R&R please!**

**Guess where they are!**

**Nina ll/Loni:She don't own shit.**

**me:Shut your potty mouth!**


	6. Oh Shit!

**A/N DAAAAAAAAAAAMN.I haven't update in a loooooooooooooong ,say hello to Eve!One of the best Female Rappers Alive!**

**Eve:Hey.**

**Gwen:I did to give you in the dump.I aint gonna go take a while to get me I'm gonna take my 't fight that good shit in ya let me blow ya mind.**

**Me:OH GOD!I love that part.**

**Eve:Why ya gritten ya teeth?Fustration ,it's gonna take more than just you to get rid of me.**

**me:I love Let Me Blow Ya song is so FREAKING CATCHEY!**

**Eve:TO THE CHAPTER.**

**Max POV**

After Total did he's Grand Escape,(**A/N Really Happened for ya.I'm so lame.) **we and Nina was counituied to travel to course no-one was gonna let it stormed in."WHERE IS THE TALKING DOG?"Jeb screamed at and Nina looked at each other.

Aw shit.

**A/N IT GETS BETTER!I SWEAR!**

**Max:-_- You make those people wait for Months for a chapter,and you give them BARLEY a 100 words.**

**Me:I KNOW I KNOW!I'M SO SORRY!*Sobs***

** down you baby.**

**Me:*Still sobbing*Sooo S-s-sorry.R-r-r-&-r-r-r.**

**Nina:She don't own anything but the plot.**

**Me:*Sobs harder***


End file.
